People come into contact with media collection systems in various settings, the most common of which may be so called security cameras in business establishments and in public venues. These systems include sensors to collect pictographic and sometimes audiographic information to record experiences and happenings in the vicinity of the media collection system. Typically the media collected by these systems are for the benefit of an owner or operator of the system. For example, video information may be recorded in a retail facility to help law enforcement authorities solve any crimes that may be committed on the premises. In fact, some law enforcement agencies use facial recognition to identify persons in public venues who may be of interest to the agency. The information collected is not typically shared with others, except, for example in situations where help is sought from the public in identifying persons whose image has been captured in the collected media. The information is not shared directly with the people who appear in the collected media.
Presently, some researchers are conducting experiments which involve the “digitization” of a person's experiences. Sensors and other media collection devices are worn or carried by the person, and various data, images, video, and sounds may be recorded to form a record of the person's experiences, actions, interactions, as well as ambient conditions such as temperature, atmospheric pressure, and relative humidity. The amount of information collected may be quite substantial, and require somewhat bulky equipment to be worn or carried by a user, including the means to power the collection equipment. The collection of such information may be beneficial in many ways, such as, for example, helping a person to remember where they may have left an object, identifying people with whom the person interacted, the time of onset or changes of physiological conditions, and so on. People have generally avoided collecting a comprehensive media record of their experiences in part due to the limitations associated with the equipment necessary to do so. Instead, people generally choose to record only very significant experiences by use of hand held still image and video cameras, if at all.
Given that people often come into the purview of media collection systems, it would therefore be beneficial to allow people access to collected or recorded media in which they may appear. Furthermore, such media collection may be enhanced to a degree that people are willing to pay a reasonable fee to have their experiences recorded for them in certain situations.